Dango
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= Dango is a curated deathmatch map in Unturned 3. The map was curated on September 20, 2019. Like Rio de Janeiro the map was uploaded to the workshop instead of being added into the game's files. Unlike Rio, the map is auto-subscribe to upon opening the game for the first time since the update that "introduced" the map. Dango was created by Daniel "Danaby2" and Maciej "Renaxon"; in collaboration with Orendi, Tristan "Noobyfish", NSTM, and Rolling Chair. Special thanks is given to Magical Burrito, AnimaticFreak, Lukas "lusod", Adrian "SirAdy Unleashed", SomebodyOnEarth, Union, and Sean "Fleshypig". The map takes places on Japanese sky islands, situated above Canada. The creator can be supported by purchasing the Dango Map Bundle or the Dango Map Mystery Box. Trivia: *It is based on Japan. *''Dango'' are Japanese dumplings. *Like Ireland, Dango is one of the few maps in the game to not have support for Speedtrees, this is mainly due to the creator's disdain for Speedtrees. *''Dango'' continues the trend of Danaby's Quadrilogy being named after the first 4 letters of the English alphabet, A, B, C, and D. *''Dango'' was inspired by the map Sky Combat from the early days of Unturned 3.x - References= Dango contains various references contained in the map. *A painting (Sky Painting #9) in the temple next to the Aircraft carrier contains a pixel art picture of community member SirAdy as he appeared in his fake out "Face Reveal" video. *The Arcade building near the tank towards the centre of the map has a number of references to; Athens Arena, G Fuel, Sky Combat and Dance Dance Revolution. *Katanas can be found throughout the map with the text "マチェーテ" engraved onto it, which roughly translates to Machete in English. *The two variants of the SDG Smg are references to Nelson Sexton the creator of Unturned. *The large tower at the highest point of the map is based on Tokyo Tower. *A poster can be found with the text "BLUE BERRY HYPE." is a reference to the YouTube channel 2Rgames. *Numerous notes are present on the map, all of which are references in their own right. **Note 2 reads "What in the world guys, what in the world! I cannot believe that everyone knows the time now! Now no one is tired of not knowing the time. I think that Adrian guy is stealing videos now, so watch out for him..." and is a reference to an old SomebodyOnEarth video and SirAdy. **Note 4 reads "Aprix & Co High Quality Dumpster!, IMPORTED FROM : Athens, Greece, 6969 Cool St., USE BY : 29th June 2018", and is a reference to the Aprix organization from Bunker Arena and Athens Arena, 69, and the addition date of Athens Arena albeit 3 days late. **Note 5 reads "hello", which is most likely a reference to how Nelson Sexton opens the majority of Devlogs or Tutorials. **Note 6 reads "HYPE HYPE HYPE", a phrase commonly said by the Swedish YouTube pair 2Rgames when blueberries are involved. **Note 8 reads "Asset_Bundle_Version 2", which is a reference to a line of code put into many custom .dat files. **Note 9 reads "ブルーベリー", when translated into English it reads "Blueberry", another reference to the YouTube channel, 2Rgames. **Note 11 Reads "Who put this poster here? It should be on Canyon Arena!" which is an obvious reference to Canyon arena. ***Behind the note is a poster, which reads "Wanted For: Multiple capital crimes, Travelling through time and space" *The unפ is a reference to the joke that Australia is upside down. *The , an item which can be unboxed from the Dango Map Mystery Box, is a reference to French Electronic music duo, Daft Punk. *Every Mystery Box on Dango is a reference to Mystery Boxes which could be found and unboxed in Unturned 3.x. **A few seasonal Mystery Boxes can be found on Dango, which only appear on their respective holidays. The Christmas Season triggers "XMAS" Mystery Boxes to appear, which look like the Christmas Mystery Boxes which drop as playtime drops during the Holiday Season. Likewise, the Halloween season triggers a Mystery Boxes based on the Halloween Mystery Box to appear. *A poster can be found near Tokyo Tower with a picture of floating islands on it and the text "Aether" which is a reference to the Aether mod from Minecraft. *A Welcome mat can be found at one of the entrances into the Mystery Box factory, and is most likely a reference to the Welcome Mat from the timed curated Belgium map. *A ribcage can be found on a wall by the Mystery Box factory, this is a reference to Canyon Arena, which had a ribcage that could be found all over the map, the only object that was modelled by SirAdy for the project. *An acropolis can be found outside of the map's boundaries on a floating island, another reference to Athens Arena }} Category:Playable Map Category:Curated